


The Walls are Paper Thin

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Flogging, M/M, Modern AU, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, dp, etc - Freeform, hot neighbors au, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: John's neighbors have loud kinky sex right on the other side of his bedroom wall. Every night. For months. Eventually, he gets fed up. He goes over intending to tell them to keep it down, and instead is invited to join them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH. This is like. Woah. This is the original prompt and it ran away:
> 
> "anyway who’s gonna write me a “oh no i have hot neighbours who have really loud and sometimes kinky sexy times how do i politely ask them if i can join” silverflintham au"

  
John groaned, holding the pillow over his face and trying to block out the noise of his next door neighbors.

From what he could tell they were a very happy couple, a very happy, horny, couple. They’d come to introduce themselves, James and Thomas Hamilton, married four years, one cat, when they’d moved in two months ago and John had been just fine with it then. It had been about a week before the noise started.

The apartments were laid out like hotel rooms, each one a mirror image of the one next to it, which meant that John’s bedroom wall was shared with their bedroom wall and he could hear everything.

He knew that James was the quieter of the two. He knew that Thomas was loud and filthy when he was getting his cock sucked, his words floating through the wall to John’s ears as he was trying to sleep. He knew they were rough more often than not, and he knew they both loved being tied up, and often. He almost felt like he was all but living with them, only he didn’t get to participate in what sounded like incredibly mind blowing sex that was happening right on the other side of his wall.

Thomas groaned loudly and John threw his pillow at the wall, ready to bang his fists and shout at them to shut up.

They’d been at it over an hour and John could tell that Thomas was tied to the bed, and James was teasing him slowly, never quite giving him what he wanted, and the more desperate Thomas got, the louder he got, begging for more. John was about ready to do something drastic, he was so hard, so turned on by all the noises he could hear.

Thomas screamed and the bed hit the wall with a thud. Fuck this, John thought, dragging himself out of bed, not caring that he was only hearing low riding sweatpants, that his hair was a mess, or that his erection was plainly visible through his sweats. He stomped through his apartment, out to the hall, and banged on their door loudly until finally it swung open, revealing a sweaty James with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

“Do you have any fucking idea how loud you are?” John demanded as James took him in, eyes sweeping from his hair to his feet and pausing for a long moment on his crotch. John knew his chest was heaving and he was flushed and James would read it all over him, but he didn’t care. 

“Problem?” James asked, nonchalant as he raised one eyebrow. John seethed, making a snap decision.

“Yeah I’ve got a problem. Either shut the fuck up or invite me in.”

He didn’t know what possessed him to say it other than he was tired, he was hard, James was standing in front of him in a sheet, and Thomas was tied to the bed and had moments before been begging to be fucked. He’d lost his mind, but at 2am and after two months of listening to the two incredibly hot men have incredibly hot and kinky sex, he was not thinking rationally anymore.

Slowly, so slowly, James grinned, taking a step back and letting the sheet slip a couple of inches.

“By all means, come join us,” he said, as if daring John to back away now. 

John blinked. Then he blinked again. He couldn’t think anymore, the smirk on James’ face sending the rest of the blood in his brain shooting straight to his cock and he groaned, closing the distance and dragging James forward, kissing him desperately. James grinned into it, pushing the door shut behind them as he wrapped an arm around John, tugging him toward the bedroom as they devoured one another. John moaned as he tripped over the sheet and James dropped it, tugging their bodies closer together.

When they reached the bedroom John distantly heard Thomas groan and the bed creak as he tugged at the bindings keeping his tied to the bed and John smirked against James’ lips.

“Fuck, finally,” Thomas muttered from the bed and John huffed, stepping back far enough to push his sweats down. 

“Have you fuckers been doing this on purpose?” he asked as James pushed him onto the bed. He turned, his eyes sweeping along Thomas’ beautifully exposed body before he leaned down to kiss the other man, Thomas arching into him and trying to press closer. James was draped across John’s back, arms around his waist and fingers playing with his cock as he bit a trail of bruises down John’s neck. 

“You fucking have,” John muttered, arching against James. 

“Hmm,” James hummed against him, reaching across the bed for a half empty bottle of lube. “Can I?” he asked and John nodded enthusiastically. 

Moments later he moaned loudly, feeling James skimming his fingers down to press at his opening, slipping inside carefully and stretching him open. Thomas was still tugging at the ropes, silky green things John thought blearily as pleasure washed over him. He let James work him open, one arm around him, panting as he let his head fall back against James’ shoulder, one hand roaming Thomas’ stomach and chest absently, occasionally wrapping around his cock and giving it a few slow tugs, Thomas bucking into his hand every time. When James deemed him ready, John allowed himself be be maneuvered so that he was kneeling over Thomas, and James was behind him, arms around him.

“You’re so gorgeous here between us,” James whispered against his ear as he lined up his cock and slowly pushed into John, stretching him that last little bit until he slid in easily, not pausing as he began to move slowly. John whimpered, his hands braced on Thomas’ chest as he tried not to move while James fucked him.

“Jesus, James,” Thomas moaned and James smirked against John’s shoulder, pulling out of him and reaching for the lube again, slicking some over Thomas’ cock and slowly guiding John down. 

John moaned as the other man sank into him. Thomas was bigger, wider, and it burned perfectly. John let his eyes close and roll back in his head as he panted, James’ arms still around him and Thomas writhing beneath him. He only barely noticed when James moved and Thomas’ legs were spread wide over his thighs, pushing John forward a little as James easily slid his cock into Thomas hard, making him buck up and deeper into John.

“Fuck!” John shouted, leaning down to put more weight on his hands on either side of Thomas’ chest. He shoved his hips back and Thomas whimpered, his hips bucking hard. 

Grinning, James gripped Thomas’ knees tightly and began to thrust, not giving either man a chance to catch their breath as he slammed them together, the movements of his hips driving Thomas into John each time. Releasing one of Thomas’ knees he put a hand on John’s back, pushing him forward so Thomas slid halfway out of him, then he slammed in, pushing Thomas up and in, watching him slide back out as he pulled back.

“Oh god,” John moaned, holding himself still as James continued to pound into Thomas, using Thomas’ movement to fuck him. It was probably the strangest thing that had ever happened to him in the bedroom but fuck if it wasn’t perfect. 

Prying his eyes open John saw Thomas smiling at him and he dropped his head, capturing those perfect lips in a deep and desperate kiss as James fucked them, his hips picking up speed and strength with each movement.

It wasn’t long before Thomas was thrashing below them both, his cock rubbing against John’s prostate and drawing screams from him with every movement. John slammed his hips back as they moved, all sense of rhythm lost as all three teetered on the edge of release.

James leaned close and bit down hard on John shoulder and he screamed, falling over the edge, his whole body clenching and dragging a shout from Thomas as he slammed his hips up into John hard, shaking as he spilled deep inside him. James grunted, thrusting his hips hard  twice more before he shuddered, his whole back plastered to John’s as Thomas squeezed around him tightly, milking his orgasm from him.

When John came back to himself, the stars behind his eyes clearing slowly, James had untied Thomas and there were two sets of arms wrapped tightly around him. He hummed, shifting slightly only to find that Thomas’ softened cock was still inside him and he shuddered, moaning. James brushed his thumb over where they were joined, humming in appreciation as he kissed John’s shoulder and John thought he might melt there on the spot.

“On purpose,” John mumbled, shifting back a little. He could feel Thomas growing hard again and he grinned, rolling his hips softly, drawing a moan from the other man as his arms tightened. 

“No one is denying it,” Thomas chuckled and John sighed happily, snuggling against Thomas’ chest. 

“John,” James whispered in his ear and John hummed in question. “How would you feel about having my cock in you at the same time?”

“God you two are so fucking kinky,” he shivered. “Go ahead.”

He couldn’t see James’ grin, but he could imagine it as Thomas rolled his hips gently, his cock swelling inside John, one hand coming to his chin and lifting his face to kiss him as James traced around John’s hole with one lubed finger. 

“Mm,” John hummed as James pushed his finger inside, hooking it slightly and tugging gently, stretching John even more with barely there pressure as Thomas continued to move shallowly. John was so relaxed that a second finger slipped in easily, then a third.

John moaned, feeling his cock hardening again against his stomach and he pulled away from Thomas' mouth to suck in much needed air. He had never in his life felt this exposed, this debauched, or this wonderfully full. 

"You ready for me?" James whispered silkily against his ear and John shuddered at the thought of having them both inside him at once and he nodded, shifting his knees up a little to spread himself even wider. Thomas stilled as James scooted forward, rubbing his hard cock over John's already full and over stretched hole. 

"If you're uncomfortable, say so," Thomas said softly and John nodded, groaning as James pushed forward, putting gentle pressure against his opening.

"Fuck, you're so tight," James rasped as he slowly pushed forward, his cock sliding inside millimeters at a time. The head slipped in and John hissed, his muscles tightening and James paused, raining kisses down across John's back as he waited for John to either tell him to stop or keep going.

"Go on," John said after a minute, shifting slightly. 

James shuffled slightly, wrapping one arm around John's waist as he slowly slid forward until his cock was buried as deep as it would go. He could feel Thomas' cock along the underside of his own as John squeezed around them both and he could feel Thomas shaking with the effort not to move. 

"God you feel so fucking good," James panted against John's neck, rolling his hips gently. John moaned, unable to do more than pant where he lay against Thomas' chest. It was too much, too good, and he thought he might never return to a state of normal function again, not after this. 

"Going to fill you up with so much come you'll be dripping for days," James say against his ear and John shuddered, whining as James slowly drew back, thrusting in again gently. Thomas hissed at the feel of James' cock sliding against his in the tight heat and he rolled his hips up, pushing deeper into John as John cried out.

"Not going to last long," John managed, his cock aching where it was trapped between his and Thomas' stomachs. "Too fucking good."

"That's alright, love," James whispered. "We'll work you up to it to where you can take us both and we can fuck you for hours before we make you come."

"Oh god," John moaned, hands gripping Thomas' shoulders hard as James began to move in ernest, drawing half way out before pushing in again, not hard, but not gentle either. He could feel Thomas moving shallowly with each of James' movements, the difference in pace driving him made. 

  
"Fuck, James, look at him," Thomas said softly, breathing hard as James picked up speed slightly. "Look at him all wrecked and stretched open for us. Isn't he perfect?"

"Fuckers," John mumbled and James laughed, the deep noise rolling over them and Thomas groaned, dropping his hands to John's hips and holding tightly as he planted his feet and thrust his hips up in time with James, sliding in and out of John easily, his cock rubbing against James in a way he'd never felt before and was so amazing that he was already dying for the next time. 

"Close," Thomas whispered and James nodded while John just whimpered, his body tightening as his balls drew up and he rutted his hips, rubbing his cock against Thomas' stomach as they fucked him. 

"Go on," James whispered against his ear. "Come for us, John, let us feel you."

John came with a shuddering cry, his whole body shaking hard as he came between them, his ass squeezing so tight it almost hurt and he could feel both of them pulsing hard as they shouted, he could feel their hot come inside him, filling him so throughly that he could feel it leaking around them as they both began to soften. 

"Fucking christ," John muttered as James pulled out slowly. He tugged John's hips gently and Thomas slipped out of him as he flopped on his back, feeling bereft and empty. He whimpered, rolling his hips and then felt fingers questing gently at his entrance and he moaned, too tired to open his eyes. 

"So pretty," Thomas whispered against him as the fingers slipped inside to play with the come leaking out of him and John just groaned, cracking one eye opened and reaching for James, tugging him into a deep kiss. 

"I see what you've done," John muttered with a yawn. "You've lured me over here to kill me with sex so I don't setting off the fire alarm when I cook. "

"Yes, that was our only motivation," James chuckled, shaking his head. "Go to sleep, John. This will all still be here in the morning."

"Mm," John muttered, turning on his side to snuggle agains James' chest, catching Thomas' hand when he tried to pull away and guiding his fingers back to his ass, encouraging him to keep them here. Thomas chuckled against his neck, sliding two fingers in and rubbing John softly, playing with him gently as he drifted off against James' chest. 

"Took him long enough," James chuckled and Thomas grinned, nuzzling John's hair. 

"Can we keep him?" Thomas asked and James bit his lip to keep from laughing loudly. 

"Ask him that," he smirked. "I'm more than happy."

Thomas hummed in agreement, carefully slipping his fingers free and wrapping his arm around John's waist, using his shoulder blade for a pillow as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. A precourser to even more smut. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written entirely on my phone so I apologise for any mistakes.

John jerked awake, unsure at first what had woken him. Then he heard it, a light rapping on his bedroom wall, right above his head. Rolling his eyes he grinned, sliding out of bed and tugging a pair of sweats on, rubbing his face as he made his way to the door and out into the hall.

"You can't just ask, can you?" he laughed when James answered the door, reaching for his wrist and tugging him inside with a chuckle.

"Where would be the fun in that?" James grinned, tugging John forward and kissing him, softer than John had ever expected. His eyes drifted shut as he melted into the kiss, his heart beating double time as he remembered that this was just about sex, he wasn't actually allowed to fall in love with either of them. They'd get bored with him eventually and that would be that.

But the way James was kissing him, so soft, so unhurried, it made John's heart skip as he realised he was already in too deep. He was already falling.

"Have you got poor Thomas tied down again?" John mumbled against James' lips, anything to distract himself from the warm feeling fluttering in his stomach.

"Actually we thought we might see if you'd like to be tied up this time," James hummed and John shuddered. His eyes closing as he leaned his forehead against James', his breath speeding up as uncontrolled arousal shot through him.

"Jesus, James," he moaned, his bones turned to jelly at just the thought. He nodded, twisting his head and kissing James hard, feeling the answering smile across the other man's lips.

"Is that a yes?" James whispered and John nodded again.

"Yes, you can tie me up."

"Do you have a word? If you want us to stop?" James asked quietly as he stepped backwards, his hands linked in John's as he led the curly haired man toward the bedroom.

"Only if you promise not to laugh," John chuckled and James nodded. "Buttercream."

"Someday, I want to hear that story," James chuckled softly, not teasing, just amused. His own word was just as odd and Thomas' was downright ridiculous, so who was he to judge?

"Anything you don't like?" James questioned as they entered the bedroom, drawing a laugh from a wobbly John.

"You've been fucking me for weeks and the first time I came over here you both fucked my ass at the same time," John chuckled, nuzzling against James' beard as he tugged at the thin t-shirt James was wearing, briefly wondering where Thomas was.

"Fair point," James mumbled. "You're so delicious though. I just want to do everything to you."

"It feels like you already have," John breathed, gripping James' waist tightly as their bodies pressed together.

The morning after the first time John had stormed over to their apartment he'd woken between James and Thomas, arms wrapped around him and fingers brushing his skin gently. He'd yawned and stretched, wrapping his fingers around the back of Thomas' neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, moaning when James' mouth descended on the back of his neck, biting down. John gasped, breaking his mouth away as his spine arched, his front pressing against Thomas and feeling the other man's hardness against him.

"How are you?" Thomas whispered against his skin as James fingers trailed down John's back, brushing over the curve of his ass.

"Are you going to fuck me again?" John asked, moaning softly as James pressed lightly against his opening, rubbing softly and sending sparks of desire through him.

"Only if you're not too sore," Thomas grinned, bending down and licking along John's neck, sucking a small mark over his collarbone.

"I'm good, just not both again," John whispered, pressing back against James' hand.

"Hmm," James hummed, his fingers vanishing and coming back coated in lube, circling slowly, teasingly, barely dipping inside.

John groaned, his hands running across Thomas' skin, touching everywhere he could reach, hooking his leg over Thomas' hip, spreading himself open as James slid one slick finger inside him.

They had fucked him slowly, pushing him right to the edge and holding him there, every movement agonisingly perfect.

The next several weeks had continued in much the same fashion, only now John knew they were doing it on purpose. Some nights were silent and some nights one of them would moan or they would knock the bed against the wall. Those nights John would go next door, at first knocking, then after a while finding that the door was left unlocked for him.

Tonight the gentle tapping on the wall had made John smile, and he had knocked on the door just to see who would answer.

"I've barely even started with you," James whispered, pulling John out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"You're both going to be the death of me," John groaned, sinking onto the bed easily when James pushed him down gently, leaning back on his elbows as James stroked his hands down John's chest and his fingers caught on the waistband of his sweats and tugged. John lifted his hips, wriggling as James pulled them down, tossing them aside before running his hands back up John's legs.

James nearly purred as he rubbed his face up the inside of John's leg, the hair of his beard scraping up the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, licking softly before digging his teeth in and sucking hard. John shouted, his hips bucking as he wound his fingers in James' hair.

"Fuck, James," John groaned, breathing deeply as he fought to hold his hips still.

James grinned, biting down on John's other thigh before nosing against John's balls, sucking one into his mouth and rolling it around softly, pulling whimpers from John as he continued to work him with his mouth, switching back and forth until John was shuddering. James ran his hands up the top of John's thighs, gripping hard as he rose up enough so suck the tip of John's cock into his mouth, running his tongue across the slit and teasing the bundle of nerves under the head before he sucked the whole length into his mouth, taking it all the way to the back of his throat, sucking hard as John shuddered.

"James, stop unless you're going to let me come," John whined and James grinned around him, bobbing his head quickly, sucking hard as he drew back, swirling his tongue around the head of John's cock each time he pulled away before sliding down and swallowing around him. One hand slid down to cup John's balls and rolled them around his fingers, relaxing his jaw when John thrust up into his mouth.

John whined, his fingers tightening in James' hair as he bucked his hips, his release coiled low in his stomach, burning through him as James tugged lightly on his balls and he came hard, his cock pulsing as he emptied down James' throat, his whole body tingling.

"Oh, fuck," John sighed as he twitched, collapsing back against the bed. James licked him clean, only pulling away when John tugged his hair, oversensitive.

James grinned, crawling up the bed to cover John's body with his own and kissed him deeply.

"Thought I was getting tied up," John mumbled into the kiss.

"You are. I just wanted you relaxed first," James smiled.

"Now I'm suspicous," John chuckled. "Where is Thomas anyway?"

"He'll be here," James mumbled, his lips descending to John's neck, kissing every small centimetre of skin he could reach.

"Will you tell me what you have planned?" John asked, scooting up to the centre of the bed, collapsing on the pillows in a boneless heap as James lay back over him, his hard cock pressed into the curve of John's hipbone. John made no move toward it, knowing by now that if James wanted him to reciprocate he would say so. Otherwise John knew he was saving it.

"I want you kneeling on this bed with your arms tied high up over your head so you can barely touch the covers, then I want to use a flogger on you, on your back and your ass, until you're moaning and your cock is leaking. Maybe I'll put a plug in you first. I want to watch you suck Thomas' cock, then mine, like the good little whore you are, then I want to fuck you, then I want to watch Thomas fuck you, and then maybe start all over again," James whispered against his ear and John shivered.

"You're so filthy," he mumbled.

"Any issue with any of that?" James asked, snuggling against John's chest. John wrapped his arms around James and shook his head, trying desperately to process. It was a little hard since the blood had started rushing south again when James mentioned the flogger. John didn't even know he liked that, but as soon as he heard it, he was desperate to find out what it was like.

"Oh and nipple clamps," James added as an afterthought, twisting down to get his mouth on one of John's nipples, nipping it gently.

"Fucking hell," John groaned. "What did I do to deserve this?" he wondered and James laughed, returning to his former position and nuzzling along his jaw.

"You're beautiful and so completely fuckable," James chuckled. "It was torture waiting for you for so long."

"And again, you could have fucking asked," John grumbled, rolling them and pinning James' arms over his head, grinding his hips down as he kissed the ginger man deeply, his tongue sliding into James' mouth to explore.

"But you were so pretty all horny and pissed off," James mumbled, as he nibbled on John's lip lightly.

"Thomas isn't coming, is he," John chuckled as he bit a line down James' neck, sucking at the hollow of his throat and making James gasp.

"No," James admitted, his breath catching. "He's at work."

"What is with you?" John laughed, leaning back and tugging James' shirt over his head.

"I don't know how you would feel if it's just me," he said as he helped toss the shirt aside. "What are you doing?"

John was kneeling on the bed between James' legs, laughing, his shoulders shaking as his hair fell forward. James was nervous that John would just leave now but when he looked up the spark in his eyes sent that thought scurrying to the back of his head.

"I'm going to fuck you," John growled, his voice crackling with lust. "I'm going to open you up and fuck you so hard, maybe next time you'll remember to just ask me. I'm going to leave you spread open and dripping with my come so Thomas will know exactly what's been going on when he gets home."

James groaned as John tugged harshly on his sweats, pulling them off his hips and throwing them after his shirt. He put a hand on the middle of James' chest and pressed him down, holding him as he leaned down to lick across his right nipple, biting down as he sucked, drawing it into a hard point as he worried it with his teeth. James bucked under him, whimpering as John moved to the other side to repeat the treatment. His free hand reached for the lube on the side table, popping it open and squeezing it on his fingers with one hand, the other still holding James down. John paused, then smirked.

"Get on your knees," John told him and James shuddered, complying quickly when John moved his hand.

John groaned at the sight, running his hand over James ass, spreading him and exposing his hole. Grinning, he licked across the pink skin with no warning and James cried out, shoving his hips back against John's face as his fingers scrabbled on the sheets. John licked across him again and again, pressing hard with his tongue as he ran his teeth across the sensitive skin, closing his mouth over James' hole and sucking as he pushed his tongue inside. James was writhing against him, moaning loudly as he clutched at the headboard, his whole body shaking.

John pulled back, returning at once with his fingers, pushing two inside and curling them, tugging almost roughly at James' rim, stretching him just a little too quickly.

"Fuck, John, please," James moaned as John worked his fingers in and out, rubbing the lube all around, inside him and across his ass.

"Look at you begging for me," John whispered against his skin. "Your ass is so perfect, dragging me in. You love being stuffed full with with my cock don't you? I wonder if you'd like it, taking two at the same time."

James whimpered loudly, spreading his knees wider as John pulled his fingers free and shuffled up on his knees, slicking lube over his cock before he lined himself up, gripping James' hips tightly as he pushed inside slowly, pausing as the head slipped in and James gasped.

"God you're so desperate for it aren't you?" John moaned as James pushed back against him, his hole dragging in John's cock easily. John pushed his hips forward, slamming in all the way to the hilt, his balls slapping against James' thighs.

"Fuck, John!" James screamed, shaking so hard that John wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him up so he was draped across John's chest, his head falling back against John's shoulder.

"Beg me," John whispered against his ear, his hips still as he held James against him, keeping him from moving and creating the friction he wanted so badly.

"Please, please John, fuck me, I want to feel you for days, I want to feel your come leaking out of me," James groaned, one hand coming up to tangle in John's hair.

"Fuck," John gasped, his cock throbbing as he slid out, slamming back in and drawing a scream with every move as he unerringly rubbed along James' prostate. He tightened his hold on James and fucked him hard and fast slapping James' hand away when he reached for his cock.

"No. You come on my cock, you don't touch yourself," John growled, gripping one wrist and holding it tightly. James whined incoherently, twisting his hand around and tugging John's hand up to his throat. John grunted, wrapping his fingers around James' neck and squeezing lightly, watching as James' cock jumped, fluid leaking from the tip.

"That's it baby, come for me," John whispered as he tightened his hand when James shouted, arching against him as he came hard, jets of white come spilling across the sheets.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," James chanted, his whole body loose and weak, a moan drawn from him every time John thrust into him.

John grinned as James slumped against him and he slammed his hips up hard, right on the edge. James clenched around him and that was all it took to push him over, spilling deep inside him as James' name brushed across his lips.

They slumped down on the bed together, still wrapped around each other tightly as John slipped out with a soft sound, his legs tangling with James', his arms holding him close.

"You're so perfect," James whispered and John chuckled.

"Don't get too comfortable," John said against his ear. "As soon as I can breath again I want you in the shower, up against the wall, andI want to see your face when I fuck you.

"Fucking christ," James muttered, his cock twitching as he shivered. "You're trying to kill me."

"If I kill you I can't have your cock," John grinned and James just groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John is tied up just like James described. Mild bondage, floggers, nipple clamps, orgasm denial etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can put this in my done pile! I hope everyone enjoyed!

John wriggled, testing the ropes tied around his hands. He had to admit he was slightly nervous, even if the prospect of everything James and Thomas wanted to do to him was sending delicious shivers down his spine. He'd had lovers that wanted to tie him up before, even a couple that had played with the edge between pain and pleasure, but it was never like this.

This time he was tied up just the way James had described, with his hands stretched over his head and his toes just barely touching the floor. He was surprised their ceiling was high enough for it, then again these apartments weren't exactly small. He supposed he should be more surprised by the fact that there was a large sturdy ring bolted to the exposed ceiling beam to hold the rope the bound him.

“Comfortable?” Thomas purred against his ear and John shuddered.

Thomas grinned, skimming his fingers along John's sides, holding him in place with one hand so he couldn't twist away from the tickling sensation. John was completely naked and he'd been hard since before James had brought the ropes out, wrapping them expertly around John's arms and wrists, before raising them slowly over his head and securing him.

“Is this going to be an exercise in teasing me?” John grumbled and Thomas smiled against his skin.

“If this goes the way it should, you'll forget all about teasing and just be begging for more,” he said softly and John found himself shivering in anticipation.

He could barely reach the floor and he couldn't turn, not with Thomas' hands on his waist and he desperately wanted to know what James was doing behind him, the little noises across the room driving him mad. They'd talked about what they would and wouldn't do, stop words and so on, throughly and at length, but John had no idea how it would happen, in what order, any of it. That, James had assured him, was what made it so good, the surprise and the unpredictability.

The first strike of the flogger across his back drew a shout from John, who tensed and jerked away from it. He took a deep breath as his skin throbbed and when it landed again he moaned, the feeling shooting straight to his cock. The level of pain was just right, sending shudders of pleasure through him each time the flogger landed, until he was whimpering, arching into every strike, desperate for it to never end.

He sighed when cool hands brushed over his heated skin, sliding down and pulling his ass cheeks apart. The next second he cried out as a tongue licked across him, circling his opening and pushing inside.

“Fuck!” he shouted, arching back, hands gripping his hips tightly and pulling him back, tongue pressing even deeper inside. His eyes were closed, rolled back in his head in pleasure and he didn't see Thomas kneeling before him until a warm mouth engulfed his cock and he looked down with a gasp, a full body shudder running through him.

“Oh god,” he gasped over and over as Thomas sucked him softly, never enough to send him hurtling over that edge that he was so desperate for.

Fingers replaced James' tongue, opening him up agonizingly slowly as Thomas continued to work his mouth over John's cock the whole time. He was shaking uncontrollably by the time James slid into him slowly and carefully, moving with long, deliberate thrusts, never enough friction to push him to the edge. John whimpered as James' fingers tightened on his hips and Thomas pulled away, mouthing a trail up the centre of his chest until he was biting down on John's neck, plastering his body against his and trapping him between them.

“So good,” Thomas whispered against his ear, nipping the lobe softly. “You're taking it so well, it's like you were made for us.”

James hummed against John's back, still rolling his hips slowly and John whimpered, mind foggy with the pleasure he was being tormented with. He whined when James slipped free and hands spun him around, so that Thomas' chest was pressed against his back. He opened his eyes when he felt James' hands on his chest and cried out when James licked across his nipple, sucking hard before pinching it in a clamp before doing the same to the other. It stung for a minute then became a dull throb that had John arching, trying to find contact anywhere.

He moaned, trying to shift his hips back when Thomas pressed against him, rubbing teasingly, unable to really move, bound the way he was, and all he could do was feel as Thomas slowly breached him, sliding him back easily, the last stretch burning, the pain just shy of too much, sending a deep primal thrill through John. Thomas' hands reached up to twist the nipple clamps gently, sending a fresh shock of pain through John and he screamed, bucking back and causing Thomas to slide all the way into him, hard.

He was panting as Thomas' arm wrapped around his waist, holding him steady as Thomas began to fuck him hard and fast, his skin tingling where he'd been flogged when Thomas' skin brushed it. Thomas changed his pace every time John felt like he was getting close, slowing until John bucked, then speeding up, or staying slow and slamming in hard, every variation different.

“Fuck, please, please let me come,” John begged after countless minutes of this sweet torture and Thomas slowed, dragging his movements out so that there was no chance of pushing John over the edge and he whimpered, tugging at the ropes as Thomas let him come down from the edge yet again.

“Thomas,” John whined, shaking hard.

Thomas pulled away suddenly, leaving him empty and crying out in desperation, then James was inside of him, slamming against him with no warning, hands on his hips dragging him back hard, almost like he was a rag doll. James was angled just so, so that he wasn't touching John's prostate, but John was still screaming with every thrust, feeling the breath knocked out of him with each slam of James' hips.

He felt like he must have lost track of time because the next thing he knew, James was shuddering against him, slamming up hard as he came inside John. When he finally withdrew it was with a slick noise that left John moaning as hands roamed over the hot skin of his back.

“You want more?” Thomas whispered against his ear and John whined and nodded.

A moment later the flogger landed on his skin again and John arched with a cry, the sting shooting right to his cock, now so hard that it hurt and he could feel it throbbing in time with his heartbeat as the flogger landed again and again, across his back and his ass. Thomas' hand smacked down hard in place of the flogger and John jumped, jerking away then pushing his ass back out, waiting for the second strike to land. He wasn't disappointed and soon his ass was hot and stinging as Thomas' hands massaged him, the flogger set down on the bed as Thomas gripped his hips and breached him again, thrusting slowly.

“You're such a good boy,” Thomas said huskily against his ear. “So good letting us flog you, standing there with come leaking out of your ass, just begging for more. You want more?”

“Please,” John whimpered, all coherent thought gone from his head. They were so good, keeping him hovering just on the knifes edge between pleasure and pain, the new experience rushing through his body like liquid fire. He'd never been so hard in his life, he's never been so lost in what was happening to him, he'd never felt so dominated, yet so safe. It was a heady and intoxicating mixture, one he was sure he'd want to repeat in the future.

“So good,” Thomas whispered, gripping his hips as he began to fuck him hard once more, sliding his hands back so he could hook his thumbs in John's opening, pulling him apart to watch his cock slide in and out. “Look at you, you're so loose, you could take us both again just like this.

John's whole body jerked at the thought, suddenly, desperately wanting nothing more. He twisted at the ropes, only vaguely aware that his arms were going to be bruised tomorrow, he'd tugged so hard.

“You want it?” Thomas asked and John nodded, squeezing against Thomas' fingers. Thomas grinned against his skin, then he was gone.

John moaned as Thomas pulled away, then his arms were being released from the ceiling and James was rubbing the feeling back into them gently, untying him briefly before pulling his arms behind his back and retying them.

John whimpered as he was manhandled onto the bed over James, who was hard again and slid in so easily that John could barely feel him. He shuddered as Thomas settled behind him and slowly pressed his cock inside, barely stretching him as he took them both.

He was boneless with pleasure, the only thing keeping him upright was James' hands on his shoulders.

“Look at you,” James whispered. “You're so ready to come. So perfect.”

“God, please, please let me come,” John begged as Thomas began to move behind him. James rolled his hips in a counterpoint rhythm, so one was sliding in as the other was sliding out and John thought he might actually pass out from the feeling.

“You're so good, taking us both,” Thomas whispered. “Tell me what you want. What will make you come?”

“Please, anything, please,” John begged incoherently and Thomas rolled his hips hard, slamming in almost painfully as James did the same, both of them fucking him in tandem now, Thomas' cock sliding hard against his prostate with every move. He knew they were trying to make him come now and he cried out as he jerked between them, feeling it building and building until the world went blank. He was vaguely aware of screaming louder than he ever had before and arms around him, but all other awareness vanished as his senses overloaded.

When he could see and hear again, John was tucked between them, his arms free and two sets of hands rubbing his shoulders gently. He hummed, still breathing hard and James smiled in front of him.

“Back with us?” he chuckled and John nodded, stretching slowly, feeling the sting in his ass and a shiver go through him as he moved.

“Sorry,” Thomas said quietly. “You're probably going to be sore for a few days. We got a bit rougher than we should have.”

“Don't be sorry,” John mumbled, completely spent. “It was worth it. It was very worth it.”

“Good then?” James asked with a chuckle and John nodded.

“Do we get to trade?” he asked with a yawn. As much as he enjoyed it he didn't always want to be the one tied up. At James' nod he smiled, letting his eyes drift shut.

“I think you have to be next,” Thomas smirked at James over John's shoulder and James smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to John's lips, content now to just watch him sleep, basking quietly in the afterglow and the serene silence of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
